A Christmas Story
by Iwana
Summary: A little story in christmas time... redone Fluffy MICHI


Well, it's cold here in Sweden. Christmas is knocking on the door (Swedish saying) and I thought it was about time I redid this. Man my English was lousy. Well - it still is so get used to it! Lol ^_^ It may seem useless to post this again but I really think that my English has improved. And the ending is much better now!  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own Digimon, wanna know why? *opens wallet* Because I'm broke! But not for long, I hope. Gotta buy those Christmas gifts!  
  
****************************************************************  
  
A Christmas story  
  
Mimi's eyes grew to their double size, and then shrunk into small slits. Even though she tried fighting them, the tears soon made their way down her cheeks as she looked at the man she once loved. Her caramel eyes were filled with hatred, and so was her voice when she finally spoke up. "Yamato Ishida, how could you", she growled now with tears flooding. They were unstoppable. "A week before Christmas! How could you?" Then she left him. She left his apartment where she had found her now ex-boyfriend and ex- best friend in bed. Sad.  
  
"I should've known", she muttered to herself as she strolled down the street the same way she came. "Miyako have had her eyes on Matt in ages." She kicked a beer can as she crossed the road. She needed to be alone for a while just to clear up her thoughts. But where could she go? The thought of going back to her apartment and sleep in her bed, which she and Matt had shared so many times, gave her a headache. She decided to walk around for a while until she came up with something to do. The snow lay in a thick layer on the streets of Odaiba where she dragged herself forward to nowhere particular. She had her hands deep down in her pockets and her eyes were glued to the ground. When she finally could think about something else but Matt's betrayal she started thinking about what affect it would have on her life. She was single. Alone. Where would she celebrate Christmas now? She stubbornly wiped away the tears that kept flooding from her eyes. She couldn't spend the holiday at home with her family; they would surely ask her a lot of questions making her feel uncomfortable. She didn't want to spend Christmas explaining that she found Matt with her friend in a very. Odd position. Her friends were all busy at different directions, so it looked like she was left to spend Christmas in loneliness. She gnashed her teeth really hard, and let the tears flood uncontrollably. But these tears were not from sadness and sorrow. Her temper had turned at a death threatening speed. They were from pure hate, from raw and burning anger. Why did it all have to happen to her? Why? She didn't deserve it! And Miyako was the one who was supposed to be her best friend! "Curse her! Curse her to the end of her days!" Her breaths were fast and unsteady, but she soon collected herself and slowly inhaled some of the cold winter air. She shook her head and headed towards the Odaiba park. She always went there when she needed to think. And then we have Matt, the love of my life. "Bah! Bullshit", she said with a hoarse voice, which made some ducks by the pound take flight in fright. "There's no such thing as love", she told herself. "And there's no reason at all to celebrate Christmas! To hell with it! To hell with it all!" She sat down at a bench and leaned back to sit there for a while. Big snowflakes started to fall down over her at the same time as darkness engulfed Odaiba. Before she knew it, it was as dark as in the middle of the night. She sat in the dim light of a lamppost, which flickered from time to time as if threatening to die. A cold wind played with the snow and gave her chills up and down her spine. It sure was cold. No Christmas, no love. And as if it wasn't cold enough already in winter, she had no one to turn to. No one to talk to, no one to share her terrible feelings with. She felt so alone, so forgotten and so totally abandoned. She blew out a puff of air that crystallized and became a small cloud before vanishing.  
  
"Life's a bitch, ne?" She jumped up with a start, and spun around to look at the person who had startled her. She couldn't see exactly, because the person that had talked to her stood in the shadows of the tree behind her, but judging by the figures and deep voice she guessed that it was a man. Rather young though, she would say about twenty.  
  
"I can't tell you that I'm not agreeing with you, but why did you have to sneak up on me like that", she said, slightly irritated but still with some curiosity in her voice. It's not everyday a perfect stranger sneaks up on you and starts talking about life. The thought of robbers and rapers crossed her mind but she pushed them away. There was something familiar about him, but she couldn't pinpoint it out. Somehow it reminded her of her childhood.  
  
"I really like to scare people", he said with a grin. "Apparently my girlfriend did too, since she surprised me with having sex with another man in our bed." Mimi frowned but then felt this weird tingly sensation inside and her head felt dizzy. Even though it was sad, it really was, she couldn't help but wonder. Isn't it a little strange that a total stranger with the exact same issues as her turn up right behind her in a cold December night? A little too weird. Maybe it was fate, finally bringing her together with her destined soul mate. Well they had something in common, no doubt, but maybe soul mates was a far too strong word. Maybe they could share their sorrow and hate with each other, and find something good in all the pain. Or maybe not.  
  
"Then you know what I'm going trough", Mimi muttered and took out her hands from her pocket. He laughed though his voice held no happiness.  
  
"If you say so. Have you also caught your girlfriend with another man?" A smile grew on her lips even though she didn't want it to. How could he make her smile in a time like this?  
  
"No, but I caught my boyfriend cheating on me with my best friend."  
  
"Ouch. Okay, you win. Soo." He seemed to be hesitating a while before stepping out into the light. "May I sit down Mimi?" She stopped breathing for a few seconds and she looked up at him with surprise.  
  
"D-do I know you", she stuttered and tried to give his face a name. He chuckled quietly and sat down beside her. His hair - if you could call it hair - wasn't formed in any special way it just seemed to live it's own life. Around his neck hung a pair of goggles. Now where had she seen a pair of those before?  
  
"Why, now you're hurting me Mimi. Don't you recognize your old childhood friend?" He looked down at her and caught her gaze with his soft eyes. They were chocolate brown with sparkling stars in them, showing not only a lot of pain for being abandoned, but also a strong personality. Strong and courageous. (I'm getting sappy, I know.)  
  
"T-Tai? Taichi Yagami?" His smile grew wider and he nodded slowly.  
  
"In the flesh." She stared up at him with big eyes for a few seconds before tossing herself into his arms and squeezed him tightly with a shriek.  
  
"Oh, Taichi! It was such a long time ago! We were only kids back then, how am I supposed to recognize you? You look great! What have you been doing all this time? Where is- Hey, wait a sec. What are you doing here in Odaiba?" He laughed at her babbling and hugged her back. Mimi got quiet and let him go when she realized that he didn't get any air and laughed blushing.  
  
"Just as hyper as usual, eh Mimi?"  
  
"Oh, I'm trying to be. But tell me, what are you doing here? You should be in Tokyo living wild."  
  
"Yeah should. But I'm not. I wanted to go here just for a while to wake up all the old memories. I've missed Odaiba, wanted to come here last summer but Sora said. Well forget about Sora. I missed my friends, the Digidestined. You." She blushed and looked down at her hands.  
  
"We've missed you too Taichi. Odaiba isn't the same without you."  
  
"Oh stop, you're making me blush." It was true; actually, he was blushing just as much as she was. It was quiet for a while before Taichi cleared his throat and got up on his feet.  
  
"Well, I have to go home now. It was really nice seeing you again Mimi. We have to meet up sometime soon! I'll just call you, ok?" She nodded silently and then watched as he walked away and left her all alone in Odaiba Park. At first her mind was blank, but then something just struck her. She didn't know what.  
  
"Taichi-san", she yelled without thinking. He stopped in his tracks and turned around. He looked. Expectant. As if he had been hoping that she would stop him. She stood up and ran up to him. She stopped about two meters away from him and looked down on the ground afraid to meet his eyes.  
  
"Yes Mimi-san", he asked with a low voice, almost a whisper, urging her to explain herself. Mimi blushed but looked up and met his warm gaze.  
  
"Would you like to come home to me for a cup of tea? And some cake too if you want!" He laughed, and this time there was some happiness that had found itself into his voice. He lay a hand on her shoulder and a small electric chock came over her and spreaded trough her whole body from the gentle touch of his warm hand.  
  
"Well, it depends Mimi-san", he said and she could see a teasing light playing in his eyes. "Is the cake home made by you?" Mimi smiled and nodded.  
  
"Hai, of course it is", she answered him.  
  
"Well then, how am I supposed to say no to such an offer?" She laughed quietly and blushed even more. And then, probably to make it even worse, he took her hand. It felt. Securing, as if his warm hand could protect her from the whole world. They walked in silence, but Mimi kept stealing glances at him when he wasn't looking. As they came to her apartment (she and Matt are obviously not living together) she unlocked the door and let him in first.  
  
"Gomen nasai, but I haven't cleaned up this place in a long time", she said and blushed slightly as she made her way to the kitchen. She didn't spend much time in her apartment since she and Matt always hung out at his place. If she had known that she would bring someone home she would have cleaned up a little, but it was too late to think of that now.  
  
"That's ok, it just makes me feel right at home." She nodded with a smile, and understood perfectly why. She remembered that Tai very seldom cleaned his room out of his own free will. He often left that to his little sister, whom he shared the room with. Poor Kari.  
  
"So, spite today's disaster, is everything ok with you", he asked and glanced over at a picture of her and Matt. Mimi tilted her head to the side as she put the teapot on the stove.  
  
"I guess you could say that, except that I don't have anyone to celebrate Christmas with any longer." He opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by the gate phone (don't know what it's called in English). She excused herself and got out to the hall to answer it.  
  
"Mimi Tachikawa", she asked tiredly.  
  
"Mimi! We need to talk." It felt as if thousands of daggers were stabbed right into her heart.  
  
"Yamato." Tears began to form in her eyes again, she just couldn't help it. She tried to regain strength. "Yamato Ishida, there is nothing to talk about."  
  
"But Mimi wait, listen to me Mimi. Please don't hang up, please." Mimi hung up, and sank to the floor with a quiet sob.  
  
"Mimi, who was." Taichi stopped in the doorway when he saw her tears. He ran up to her and sat down beside her and cradled her like a baby. He wanted to make her better again, to protect her. But all he could to was to hold her.  
  
"Cry it all out Mimi, it'll be better. I promise you it will be better."  
  
* * ~ One week later. Christmas Eve. ~ * *  
  
Mimi blew out the match and looked with a smile at the decorations.  
  
"Maybe loneliness isn't that bad", she mumbled to herself and walked into the kitchen. It smelled wonderful of the traditional Christmas food and the candles. Outside the snow was starting to fall again. Suddenly the phone rang. With a quick glance at the number receiver she answered with an evil smile.  
  
"This is Mimi Tachikawa speaking", she began and then made a short break.  
  
"Mimi, this is Matt. Listen I."  
  
"I'm sorry, but I can't take your call right now but leave a message and I'll call you back! That is, if your name isn't Yamato Ishida. If it is then you can shove your telephone up you're a** and go to hell. Thank you, and merry Christmas!" She hung up and chuckled to herself. She never got tired of that. (Way to go Mimi! ^_^) Then the doorbell rang.  
  
"Now who could that be", she said with a smile growing on her lips. Like a child on Christmas Eve she sneaked up to the door and peered out trough the looking hole. The smile grew even wider and she stepped back from the door and tilted her head to the side.  
  
"Can it be Santa Claus that hade made the effort to climb the seven stairs just for little old me?" She heard someone stomping eagerly on the other side of the door.  
  
"In the flesh", a shaking voice said. "Now would you please let me in, I'm dying out here Mimi, just because the elevator wouldn't work!" Mimi laughed but covered her mouth so he wouldn't hear her. She actually knew about the broken elevator but didn't want to tell Tai because then he would have med her carry him up the stairs. She calmed down and opened the door. Two strong arms immediately pulled her into a big hug.  
  
"Merry Christmas", he said happily and let her go. A childish happiness played in his chocolate eyes. He raised his hand and made the bag in it dangle a little in the air. "I've got lots of presents for all the good children!" Mimi felt warmth in her chest when she caught a glimpse of the packages that he apparently had wrapped in himself.  
  
"Aw, you shouldn't have, but." She took out some packages wrapped in colorful papers from the drawer behind her and showed them to him. "This is for you." His eyes grew bigger and he reached out for them just like a greedy child. "No, no Mister, you have to wait until after dinner. Then you get to open one present." He stared at her.  
  
"Only one?", he shrieked and grasped his shirt as if he was trying to grasp his heart. Mimi rolled her eyes and nodded.  
  
"Yes stupid, or else it wont be like a real Christmas! You know, like the one they celebrate in the US!" Tai looked a bit grumpy.  
  
"I've heard they open their presents on the 24:th in Sweden." (True, true.)  
  
"That wont help you. But look at it on the bright side! You get to stay here for the night." He looked a lot happier. "In my guestroom of course." The smiled faded a little.  
  
"That's not fair! At least let me open one of my presents now!" Mimi shook her head and crossed her arms to show that his complaining wasn't getting anywhere.  
  
"Nope, after dinner." He looked at her with his big puppy eyes. Childish -yes. Cute - no doubt about it.  
  
"Aw, Mimi, you can be so cruel." He started sniffing into the air. "Ok, maybe I can wait until after dinner." He sniffed a little more. The smile came back onto his face. "Ok, now I know that I can wait until after dinner." Mimi rolled her eyes as her guest made his way into the kitchen. She laid the packages in the living room and followed him into the kitchen. He was already drooling all over the food that Mimi had prepared.  
  
"Wow Mimi, you could be a professional chef you know", he said and grinned.  
  
"I know, but if I became a professional chef then I wouldn't have enough time to cook for you. And we wouldn't want that to happen would we?"  
  
"Not a chance!" After the big meal (Mimi had made too much food for just two people) they settled in the couch with a cup of hot cocoa watching TV.  
  
"Mimi-san?"  
  
"What is it, you little Baka?"  
  
"Can't I get my present now?" She looked over at him and laughed. He really looked like a child now, and it was nothing but adorable.  
  
"Of course you can", she said and smiled sweetly. Three seconds after he had gotten his hands on his package he pulled the sweater over his head.  
  
"Where did you get this", he asked her and got up to check himself in the mirror. "I've been looking all over for a sweater like this!" Mimi rolled her eyes with a large grin.  
  
"Shopper's secret", she said and patted his shoulder.  
  
"Yeah, yeah. Now open your present!" He looked expectantly at her as she unwrapped the golden paper from the box and opened it. To be staring down at a pair of goggles, almost identical to the pair he had.  
  
"Oh", she whispered and pulled them over her head and adjusted them into the right place before running up to the mirror. She looked at her reflection and tilted her head to the side. She had always talked bout how she envied his goggles. But these were a lot better. Pink goggles. Could it get any better? She spun around and flung her arms around his neck.  
  
"Oh, thank you thank you thank you sooo much Taichi!" He laughed as Mimi nearly strangled the life out of him. She pulled back from him and gazed into his brown eyes. "They're the coolest", she said with cheeks burning out of excitement.  
  
"You deserve only the best, but since I just couldn't give you mine."  
  
"Don't get too cocky", Mimi warned him and crossed her arms. Tai didn't answer, he just stared at her. She got flustered and turned down her gaze.  
  
"What are you staring at, Tai", she mumbled shyly. It was so easy to be with Tai when he was being plain funny and joked around a lot. But she always found herself shy under his intense gaze.  
  
"You", he answered and moved closer to her. "There is something I have to tell you Mimi, but I just don't know how. I don't know if it's the right time for this." She looked up at him and frowned.  
  
"You can tell me anything, Tai. What is it?" He looked down and fiddled with his hands, but then he did everything in one quick move. He grabbed her by the arms and pulled her towards him and planted a quick kiss on her lips. It was clumsy, but dang it was spontaneous. Her mouth turned into an 'o' and she touched her lips with her fingers as she got an almost distant look in her large eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that", he said, sounding almost tormented.  
  
"Tai", Mimi whispered.  
  
"I mean, you've recently broken up with Matt and."  
  
"Tai."  
  
".You're very vulnerable right now and."  
  
"Tai, I love you." He stared down at her, almost not believing what he had heard. "I love you", she repeated and pulled herself up on her toes, holding on to his sweater for support and then kissed him. When she pulled back it was as if he was out of air.  
  
"I love you Mimi", he said and almost gasped for air. She smiled and leaned closer to him as he wrapped his arms steadily around her delicate body.  
  
"I love you too", she whispered softly before their lips met.  
  
* The end. *  
  
****************************************************************  
  
Aww, a cute little Christmas Michi! And with perfect timing as well. This was the first fic I ever posted here on ffn, but when I reread it some weeks ago I realized how lousy my English was back then. So, like I said, I corrected it a little and changed the ending a little. Hope you'll like! Happy Christmas everyone, and a happy new year! 


End file.
